choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Raw Enthusiasm
| season = 3 | number = 11 | image = RE_Chefs.png | airdate = February 16, 2010 | winner = Martin Brock | previous = | next = }}The stoves are underutilized in the Appetizer Round as the chefs show their raw enthusiasm for oysters. Then the entrée dishes have the judges debating who successfully incorporated a funky-flavored fruit and whether good taste can trump drab presentation. And the two finalists know that so-so, miso desserts will not be good enough. Contestants *Arvin Dhansew, Catering Chef, Relish Caterers, New York, NY *Martin Brock, Executive Chef, Atria, New York, NY *Deborah Gorman, Catering Chef, The Good Knife, New York, NY *Mark Twersky, Cullinary Instructor, The French Culinary Institute, New York, NY Judges *Scott Conant *Alex Guarnaschelli *Aarón Sánchez Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Apricots, Macadamia Nuts, Oysters Arvin made Oysters w/ Cardamom & Apricot Compote. The judges like his addition of cardamom to the compote, but the compote didn't get onto all of the oysters. One of Alex's oysters was not completely detached from the shell. Martin made Beausoleil Oysters w/ Apricot Chutney. The judges love his presentation and his addition of red pepper to the chutney. He receives minor critiques for not having spice and his salt on the base getting onto the oyster. Deborah made Marinated Oysters Salad with Macadamia Purée. Deborah is complimented for her macadamia purée and for being the only chef to make a salad, although it is very overdressed. Mark did Shucked Oysters with Mignonette Sauce. Technically, his dish is virtually flawless. The complaint is that the bell peppers in the mignonette outshine the macadamia and apricot. The judges decide that they won't receive an entrée from Chef Mark because of the apricot and macadamia being overwhelmed by the bell pepper. Entrée Ingredients: Cucumber, Buttermilk, Pork Loin, Canned Jackfruit Martin did Pork Loin w/ Cucumber Buttermilk Raita. The judges like his sweet-and-sour jackfruit and that he is the only chef that doesn't pickle the cucumber. He is criticized for using red peppers twice. Deborah prepared Pork Loin with Pickled Cucumber Salsa. Deborah's pork is moist and juicy. Her usage of jackfruit is overkill. Scott doesn't like the use of raw red onions in her salsa Arvin's dish is Pan-Roasted Pork with Pickles. Arvin has the best pork of the round, and has interesting components in his apple jackfruit sauce. His presentation is brown and drab. The judges chop Chef Deborah for her overuse of jackfruit. Dessert Ingredients: Sugar Cookie Dough, Bittersweet Chocolate, Figs, Yellow Miso Paste Arvin came up with Sugar Cookie Sandwich with Miso Sauce. His figs and ricotta are great. The cookie is too big, and the sauce has too much miso in it. Martin made Red Wine Glazed Figs with Miso Cookie. His dish is well executed with the combination of ingredients used. His presentation is a bit lacking, and he needed more time for his chocolate mousse to settle. In the end, the judges decide to chop Chef Arvin for not dressing all his oysters in his appetizer and for the overload of flavors in his dessert. Martin is made the Chopped Champion. Gallery RE Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Mark, Deborah, Martin, and Arvin Arvin's Oysters and Cardamom Apricots.png|Arvin's Appetizer Martin's Beausoleil.png|Martin's Appetizer Deborah's Granma Salad.png|Deborah's Appetizer Mark's Peppers march on in and take no prisoners.png|Mark's Appetizer Martin's Pork and Bell Peppers Again.png|Martin's Entrée Deborah's Jackfruit Overkill.png|Deborah's Entrée Arvin's Brown Pork and Pickles.png|Arvin's Entrée Arvin's Lots of Flavors Dessert.png|Arvin's Dessert Martin's Figs and Chocolate Cream Mousse.png|Martin's Dessert Notes *The episode was filmed on Martin's birthday. *Deborah is a former line cook for Martin. This is the first time on the show where a competitor goes against a former boss. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Apricots Category:Macadamia Nuts Category:Oysters Category:Cucumber Category:Buttermilk Category:Pork Loin Category:Jackfruit Category:Sugar Cookie Dough Category:Bittersweet Chocolate Category:Figs Category:Miso Category:Yellow Miso